parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Tender Engines (George Carlin).
Here is part eight of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Harry Potter as James * Toots as Duck * Blue as Donald * Silver Fish as Diesel * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Henry as The Flying Scotsman * Casey Jr as Thomas * Toyland Express as Edward * Tootle as Percy * Coaches * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Trains * Narrator (of Tender Engines for the US) - George Carlin Transcript * Narrator: One morning, Montana was in the yard taking on a large supply of coal. * Harry Hogwarts: That's the third load of coal you had today, Montana. (brings in eight freight cars and a caboose) * Narrator: Said Harry Hogwarts. * Harry Hogwarts: Some might say you're being rather greedy. * Montana: I'm an important engine. * Narrator: Replied Montana. * Montana: Important engines need plenty of coal, but I doubted if you would understand that, Harry Hogwarts. * Narrator: Harry snorted and went about his work. (as Harry Hogwarts snorts and goes about his work, Montana is taking on water from a standpipe while Toyland Express goes by, hauling a circus train) Later, Montana was taking on water from a standpipe because the water tower was under repair. * Toots: (arrives) I wouldn't drink too much of that water if I were you, Montana. It might give you boiler-ache. * Montana: Pah! * Narrator: Said Montana. * Montana: What's this? Educating Montana day? First Harry, now you, Toots. Big engines have big needs. Little engines are just annoying. * Toots: Don't say I didn't warn you. * Narrator: Laughed Toots. Later, Montana steamed into the yard at the big station. * Montana: That's what I need. (goes into the yard at the big station, and as Tootle rockets by, Montana sees two shiny tenders) * Narrator: Explained Montana. There emergenging out of his sheds were two shiny tenders. * Montana: Now If I had two tenders. * Narrator: Said Montana. * Montana: I wouldn't need to stop so often. And I wouldn't have to listen to silly little engines. * Driver: Those tenders belong to a visitor. * Narrator: Replied his driver. Silver Fish sidled up alongside. (Silver Fish comes up) * Silver Fish: Everyone knows that tenders are a mark and distinction, but I'm afraid that no amount of tenders will save you in the end. We diesels are taking over, and we don't need tenders to make us important, not even one. (Silver leaves) * Narrator: Montana was most upset. He was feeling just the same next morning. (Casey runs into the station, pulling a red Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a green and yellow Express coach into Pitsburg) * Montana: I'm not happy. * Toots: I know. * Narrator: Said Toots. * Toots: It's boiler-ache. * Montana: It's not boiler-ache. (Blue goes by) * Narrator: Protested Montana. * Montana: It's... * Rustee Rails: Of course it is. * Narrator: Interrupted Rustee Rails. * Rustee Rails: That water's bad. Have a good wash-out, then you feel a different engine. Your boiler must be full of sludge. * Montana: Don't be vulgar. * Narrator: Huffed Montana. He backed on his train hissing mournfully. (Montana backs down to collect his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach) * Emelius Browne: Cheer up, Montana. (Harry Hogwarts arrive, hauling four red Express coaches) * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Montana: I can't, sir. Is it true what diesels said, sir? * Emelius Browne: What does his say? * Montana: That diesels are taking over. * Emelius Browne: Don't worry, Montana. That will never happen on my railway. * Montana: One more thing, sir. Why did the visitor have two tenders? * Emelius Browne: Because he lives on the railway with long difference between coaling depots. * Narrator: Montana felt better. (as Montana takes off with the Express, Rustee Rails starts to complain and bumps some cars angrily) But Rustee started complaining. He banged some cars angrily. * Rustee Rails: I always worked hard enough for two. * Narrator: He puffed. * Rustee Rails: I deserved another tender. * Narrator: Toots whispered something to Blue. He was going to play a trick on Henry. * Toots: Rustee Rails? * Narrator: He asked. * Toots: Would you like my tenders? * Rustee Rails: Yours?! What have you got to do with tenders? * Toots: All right. * Narrator: Said Toots. * Toots: The deals off. Would you like them, Blue? * Blue: I wouldn't deprive you of the honor. * Narrator: Replied Blue. * Toots: It is a great honor. * Narrator: Continued Toots thoughtfully. * Toots: But I'm only a small engine. Perhaps Harry might... * Rustee Rails: I'm sorry I was rude. * Narrator: Said Rustee hastily. * Rustee Rails: How many tenders have you and when can I have them? * Toots: Uh, hmm, I have six and you can have them this evening. * Rustee Rails: Six lovely tenders! * Narrator: Chortled Rustee. * Rustee Rails: What a splendid sight I'll be. (puffs away) * Narrator: Rustee was excited all day. (passes by, hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a brown and yellow Express coach, and a red and white Express coach, and passing Casey, who goes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Rustee Rails: Do you think it'll be all right? (as Toots goes by and leaves, Rustee follows) * Narrator: He asked for umpteenth time. * Toots: Of course. * Narrator: Said Toots. * Toots: They're already now. * Narrator: The other engines waited where they can each get a good. (the engiens are waiting, and as Toots goes by, an angry Rustee goes by, hauling six dirty old tenders full of boiler sludge) But Rustee wasn't a splendid sight at all. His six tenders were very old, dirty and filled with boiler sludge. * Montana: Have a good wash-out, Rustee? * Narrator: Called a voice. * Montana: That's right. You'll feel a different engine now. * Narrator: Rustee was not sure, but he thought his voice belongs to Montana's. Category:Julian Bernardino